The Predator and the Prey
by Anaho
Summary: She's known all over the world for being the daughter of a global icon. He's known by many as a sadistic magician. They've known each other for many years. After the death of her father, she needs him more than anyone.


Hi, first lemon! (Hisoka: Hunter x Hunter) The song is Drinking and Driving by Jhené Aiko. The italics is the lyrics.

* * *

Maia started the shower, then stepped in front of the mirror. Her mascara was still on, her hair was still in place and not a stain, mark or wrinkle on her black dress. It was all perfect. Her father always said that she didn't have to study so hard, but Maia always strived for the best. Her mother drilled that into her.

_Man, the view is so nice from here,_

Maia took two pain relievers, then stripped off her dress. She stepped in the hot shower and willed herself to let go. There was nothing she could do; her father was dead and that was it. Her father's multimillion business was now hers, and Maia planned on keeping it.

After a few minutes, Maia turned off the shower and stepped out. She dried herself with a fluffy white towel around her, and switched it for a dry towel after throwing the other in the hamper. Maia tied her dry hair into a low ponytail. She almost didn't recongize herself in the mirror, it'd been long since her hair was in this state.

_Dancing on the edge with you, but I am not scared of you,_

Maia left the bathroom and walked over to large windows. Looking down, so many people on the streets, they lived such simple lives. She sighed, running her hand through her auburn hair. She had work to do. Drowning her sorrow in work would do her good. It would keep her mind off things.

Her body jolted when arms wrapped around her. Maia sighed quietly. She knew who it was, and she was glad to see him. He kissed her shoulder before nuzzling her neck. "You smell delicious." He whispered. Maia smiled, "Hello to you too."

Maia turned to face Hisoka and rested her forehead on his chest. She inhaled, taking in his scent. He always smelt fresh, like he just came out of the shower. It was one of the best smells she had ever taken in. Hisoka chuckled quietly.

Maia took a step back and smiled up at him. "Hey." He greeted. Maia rolled her eyes, but nevertheless had a grin on her face. "How are you feeling?" Hisoka asked, twirling a piece of her hair around his index finger. Maia shrugged a shoulder. "More or less, I'm okay."

_I can only feel with you, I am only real with you, _

"You can't fool me." Hisoka whispered in her ear. Maia's body stiffened. He trailed a finger up her leg with a feather-like touch, but stopped midthigh at the towel's edge. Her heart was beating wildly. What would he do next?

"What a shame," Hisoka murmured. "This towel is in the way." Then he simply tugged on it, and it fell to the floor in a heap. "Hisoka!" Maia quickly covered her breasts, but it's not like her small arms could hide them.

_So I need you to tell me, _

Maia scowled, looking up at a smirking Hisoka. "Do you have an explaination?" She hissed. "You were taunting me," Hisoka leaned closer to her. "I don't like being taunted."

Maia yelped when she was suddenly in Hisoka's arms. "What are you doing!?" She exclaimed. Her heart wasn't doing well. "I'm taking you to the bedroom." Hisoka replied, stating the obvious. Maia's eyebrows srunched in confusion. "The bedroom? Wh–" She stopped herself. Were they going to...?

_That you love me some more, _

Hisoka placed Maia on the bed, just staring down at her. Maia stared back, mezmoried by his eyes. He was so deadly...yet so beautiful. And he was all hers.

_Put your hands on my body, _

She dropped her arms slowly and reached for Hisoka's hand. Maia never dropped her gaze, nor did he. She pulled his arm, and fell backwards, falling onto the bed softly, her lover's body between her legs.

Maia pulled his face down to hers, and stared in his eyes, almost as if asking for permission. With or without it, she pressed her lips to his, closing her eyes as she did. Oh, how she missed this.

_'till my clothes hit the floor,_

It was supposed to be a short kiss, but the plans had changed. From cute, it turned into a heated battle between the lovers, but not to the death. It wasn't long before Hisoka's shirt and undershirt had been discarded carelessly on the ground.

Moans and pants echoed in the air, yet the fight didn't end. Hips locked with hips, retreating before bucking at each other again. They had never gone this far before; Hisoka would have stopped them, or something came up randomly on Maia's schedule, but not tonight. No, tonight, their red ribbons interlock.

_Ask my what I want, I say whatever can sure this, mess, _

Hisoka pulled away, kissing down Maia's neck as she gasped for air. Maia fidgeted, her lips tingled and she wanted to feel his lips on hers. She had lost the dominance last time, but not again. Her lover, however, had different ideas.

He was already past her breasts and was trailing down her stomach, and he didn't seem to want to stop. His lips marked where they had been. With this type of treatment, how was Maia supposed to catch her breath?

_Do whatever, I'm yours, _

Hisoka left an especially large mark by her hip bone. Maia gasped, her body jolting like earlier before. She wanted to say his name, to call him back up, but she seemed winded. She couldn't even feel her arms enough to move them.

The magician kissed above her sex, but didn't stop there. Maia bit her bottom lip, looking at the ceiling. She knew what came next...if only she could have prepared for it.

_Do whatever can cure this loneliness, _

Hisoka indulged in the gasps of his lover. "Hisoka," His name came from her like an angel singing. They were only whispers, but if he kept it up, he'll have her screaming his name; the best part.

"Hisoka," Her back arched off the bed slightly. He wrapped his arms around her thighs to keep her in place. "Hisoka," He was on the brink of losing it mentally and it was obvious she was about to lose it physically. The worst part was, she knew what he wanted, and she was giving it to him without a second thought.

_Do whatever, I'm yours, _

This was all a game to them. A deep, sensual game that didn't test the two lovers, but toyed with them. Hisoka won the first round; a battle of dominance. And it seemed he was about to win the second.

All it took was a nibble on her clitoris that sent her over the edge. His name breezed through her lips wildly, her arching back testing Hisoka's strength. But that was only round two, there was one left before the winner gets the prize.

_Do whatever, I'm sure, _

Hisoka grinned manically, placing a kiss above her sex again, as if saying thanks. He leaned up, moving so he was straddling her hips. He watched her as she stared at the ceiling, trying desperately to catch her breath. Her breasts were taunting him again, rising and falling with her chest. His eyes narrowed, as if a predator was hunting their prey.

Hisoka chuckled darkly, leaning over them. "You're..." Maia gasped for breath. "...evil." Hisoka lowered himself so he was just above her breasts. As they rose and fell, they touched his own chest. "I could tell you the same thing." He whispered in her ear. "You're making me lose what little sanity I have left."

_Anything, anything, anything, anything to feel alive, _

Maia grinned, turning so her mouth was above his ear. "I'll make you lose it by the end of the night." That made his body stiffen. She hadn't moved an inch, yet he was going mad. Everything about her was so utterly perfect. How was this even possible?

Maia wiggled her fingers, smiling when she could feel them again. But before she could move her arms, they were tied together by something she couldn't see and stuck to the bedpost ten centimetres away.

_Anything, anything, anything, anything to feel my heart beating, _

"Hisoka!" This wasn't fair on her part. He was a Hunter, capable of using Nen, and all she knew was how to knock someone unconscious. Not to mention, the Bungee Gum he mentioned one time was unbreakable unless Hisoka himself broke it.

"Yes, love?" He sounded so innocent. Maia wriggled, hissing profanities quietly. She gritted her teeth together, her eyes narrowing as Hisoka lowered his head, just above her right breast. He exhaled cold air, shaking Maia and perking her nipples.

_Anything, anything, anything, anything to feel like I'm still needed, _

"Hisoka, don't." Maia warned, a slight begging tone in her voice. He chuckled again, "They look like they want my attention." He placed his lips on her nipple and grinned when he heard a sharp intake. He took her nipple between his teeth and bit down gently. Hisoka left his mark on her right breast before moving to the left.

He leaned up, taking in the sight of his master creation. Sweat covered her forehead, her lips parted as she stared at him helplessly. She was his prisoner. Just as much as she was his love, she was his toy and he was going to take excellent care of her.

_Wanna feel what is real, anything is worth me trying, _

Hisoka pulled off his pants so he was just in his black boxer shorts. It was quite obvious what this game was doing to him. Even in black, Maia knew what she had risen. And she didn't mind at all.

He reached for the edge of his boxers, "Wait, Hisoka!" Maia wriggled again. "Please, release me." She begged. "I want to leave scratches down your back, moan in your ear and arch my chest in yours. Please." He smiled widely and retracted his Bungee Gum.

_I just wanna go wherever you take me, _

Maia smiled and leaned up, pulling her legs from underneath him. Hisoka dazed out, almost blanking out at the sight of his lover crawling towards him. For a moment, it felt like he was the prey and she was the predator. And he was right.

Hisoka blinked, when did that happen? Wasn't he just on top a minute ago? Maia grinned viciously, leaning down by Hisoka's ear. "Are you ready to go insane?" She whispered, leaving a light kiss by his jaw before rolling her hips into his.

_One man,_

His own heartbeat thrummed in his ears, his stomach muscles clenching. Was this what it was like to be the prey to Maia? Because she had him good. The friction between their hips was enough for his back to arch and her name to fly past his lips. Maia grinned victoriously. Hisoka grinned as well. He was still the winner, but what she could do to him should get her a trophy.

Hisoka pushed back, startling Maia as she was on the bottom again. "You are my toy just as much as you are my lover." He bit the shell of her ear, trailing downwards. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of you." Within seconds, Hisoka penetrated her walls.

_If it all comes down to this, _

"Are you alright?" Hisoka asked quietly. She nodded, her eye twitching. She looked at the ceiling, waiting for the discomfort to pass. She had had sex with her ex-boyfriend, so she was past the pain. Seconds passed by before Maia smiled up at Hisoka. "It's okay," She told him quietly.

After he had a momentum going, he picked up the pace. Her lips were parted, releasing air every time he slammed into her. "Faster," She whispered, her back arching and falling. He did as she asked, increasing the pace.

_Will you be around?_

Soon after, she was no longer whispering. She was exclaiming, and once again, he did as she asked. The bed began to shake, the bottle by the window moving, her nails were scaring his back. He was burning her in such a natural manner, skin to skin, that when she released, she screamed his name louder than before.

Hisoka moaned loudly when he caught up, before collapsing right beside her. Their panting filled the room, before Maia ran her finger gently down one of the scratches she made. "Do they hurt?" She asked quietly. Hisoka pulled her towards him. "No, they don't." He grinned sneakily. "And I don't want them to fade."

_Will you be the one keeping me alive?_

Maia closed her eyes, snuggling closer to him. "Easy there tiger."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed. xx


End file.
